


Where I've been while you were looking for me

by Camaleao



Category: South Park
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camaleao/pseuds/Camaleao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dead, a few times. But not like Kenny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I've been while you were looking for me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written while listening Por onde andei by Nando Reis. Go to youtube and give it a try, it`s a really nice song.

Where I`ve been while you were looking for me?

Dead, a few times. But not like Kenny.

I`ve been at the pound watching the sunset. No phone, no internet, no sound except the real world happening.

I build a snowman for the first time in years. It had a parka hat made of leaves.

I knew my parents wouldn`t worry. I told them I would be at your place for the weekend - I just never told you that.

And I wandered. And wondered.

It`s just me or all of that just don`t make any sense?

I mean, life.

It feels like pretending.

Pretending Guardians of the Galaxy was actually a good movie. Pretending there is any hope for me beyond this town.

Pretending I`m not upset all the time.

Pretending I`m not tired of this shit.

I left the baseball cards you gave me burried by the snowman`s side.

They were my favorite. I like them so much I never let anyone else touch it.

I took them from the plastic protection.

I look at them. One by one. And I put them in a hole and covered with dirt and snow.

Would you forgive me if you knew that?

I don`t think so.

You spent a lot in that set.

I fell in love with my best friend.

I pretend that it doesn`t matter - but I left your cards behind.

(Because if I could let some things go, maybe I could get my feelings for you under control.)

_"Where you`ve been, dude? I`ve been searching for you all weekend."_

Is the first thing you ask me, Monday morning at the bus stop.

Where I`ve been?

_"Ah, sorry, Kyle. Shelly took my phone again."_

I haven`t seen my sister in tree days now and the phone is actually with dead batteries in my right pocket.

But I pretend I believe my own lie.

Where I`ve been while you were looking for me?

I`ve been dead.


End file.
